survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor RP
Survivor RP is a Discord-based roleplaying community centered around seasons of the reality game show Survivor. Participants choose a character to roleplay as and enter seasons when sign-ups begin. The series utilizes an RPG-lite system for characters' stats and use them to determine challenge performance, camp activities, and hunting/gathering, among other things. One to four hosts coordinate a season, roll dice, provide commentary, and overall act as a unique kind of game master. Each season has its own Discord server, while general discussion and chatting is focused in a Hub server moderated by a head admin and the server staff. Although the community has existed before the establishment of it, this wiki focuses entirely on the post-reboot series of Survivor RP. History Preboot Even before what is known as preboot Survivor RP, there was an attempt made at a Survivor-style RP game in May 2017, hosted by TND as Survivor: Borneo. Although all preboot seasons, with the exception of Japan, used mobile games for challenges, this proto-Survivor season had predetermined challenges for who won or lost and everyone would simply RP to the results. It never began because of scheduling conflicts, though the cast can be viewed here, the oldest piece of Survivor RP media. The first active preboot seasons were hosted in late 2017 and began with Survivor: The Everglades, won by Shantae as Shantae. During the course of the season, there were a number of quitters that were replaced by active spectators, a practice that is no longer in place. Only a handful of players that participated in the preboot Everglades are still around, including, but not limited to, Bomb Biggity Ben-kun, Wiggy, and staff member Scoops. The second preboot season was Survivor: Trinidad, which was canceled at the final 7 following a controversy involving alternate accounts and soggy waffles. Survivor: Peru was the third season, won by Jurai as Hajime Hinata. It was followed by Survivor: Galápagos, a Blood vs. Water season won by Scoops as Neopolitan. The deciding factor for the reboot, however, was the Heroes vs. Villains fifth season Survivor: Japan. A four-man alliance, consisting of the "R8" from Final Fantasy XV, dominated the game and made it to the Final 6. After voting out Yogi, played by Martin, the R8's car exploded, immediately killing them all and leaving Seto Kaiba, played by Adachi, as the literal Sole Survivor. This prompted the hiatus of the series for a functional "spring break," although attempts were made to start Survivor: Wild West, which never started. Reboot Year One In July 2018, the series was restarted with a new Hub server and the announcement of a total reboot of Survivor. The new first season was Survivor: The Everglades, hosted by TND and ProtoGoomba. Often regarded as one of the best, it featured a diverse cast of characters even without a central theme, as well as unexpected gameplay. It was won by Mikan Tsumiki, played by Hikki, defeating Zoe and 2D in a 5-3-2 vote. After the season's conclusion, the Survivor RP Wiki was opened and the server was archived, marking the first time that seasons were recorded in the long-term and the servers were not deleted. Survivor: Romania, the second season, employed the Man vs. Machine vs. Monster twist, in which the tribes were divided by those three characteristics. Its gameplay saw the first use of a true Pagonging, and the all-robot Final 5 came down to Ralph, played by Martin, beating 9S and Penny Polendina in another 5-3-2 vote. The third season, Survivor: Moon Islands was another themeless cast (although the One World twist was utilized), this time with 22 players. Its controversial ending involved a Final 4 firemaking challenge and a two-man Final Tribal Council twist, which saw Hestia, played by Karen, becoming the Sole Survivor over Lelouch Lamperouge. Survivor: Nahanni, hosted by Squid and Soleil, was the fourth season and used the Battle of the Sexes twist, which divided the tribes into two, one for men and one for women. It is best remembered for its twists and a unique voting procedure developed by the eventual winner of the season, Fox McCloud, played by Crust, who beat Natsuki Subaru and Celty Sturluson in the third 5-3-2 vote. The fifth season, Survivor: Galápagos, was hosted by Clo, Holo, and TND. It used the Blood vs. Water twist, which had friends and loved ones competing against each other. Its Final Tribal Council initially tied 3-3-3, but with once-removed juror Mako Mankanshoku's deciding vote, Trent, played by Jack, beat out Tionishia and Zombina. Survivor: Greece, the sixth season, was hosted by Clo, Hikki, and Scoops. It utilized the Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty twist, separating the contestants into tribes of three. It was won by the "brawn" Rando, played by Kamina, in a 6-5-0 vote over Satsuki Yumizuka after the disqualification of third finalist Tohru Adachi and a tied vote resolved by the pre-jury for the first time in Survivor history. The seventh season, Survivor: Wild West, was the first to feature a central focus on returning players with a team of them against new players in the Fans vs. Favorites twist. It had the largest amount of involved hosts, with six holding the role over the course of the season. It was won by returning player Kiira, played by Squid, in a 6-5 vote over fellow returnee Nagisa Kaworu in another Final 2 twist. Survivor: Italy, the eighth season, was hosted by Martin, Asgore, Holo, Jack, and Star, and did not have a central casting theme, the first since Moon Islands for a "back to basics" format. It was won by Blade Wolf, played by Bones, in another close 4-3-3 vote over Comrade Black and Kainé. It rounded out Year One of Survivor RP, concluding on the day that The Everglades started. Year Two The ninth season, Survivor: Japan, was hosted by Holo and Yuno, and was the first game of Year Two. It utilized a "Science vs. Magic" cast division. It was won by Rutile, played by Asgore, in a third close 4-3-3 vote over Claptrap and Kazuichi Souda. Survivor: Black Forest, the tenth season, was hosted by Hikki, Kamina, and Squid. It was a themeless season, and used the Outcasts twist in the form of the Grimm tribe. It was won by Alice Liddell, played by Ringabel, in a 5-4-1 vote over Yonaka Kurai and Tora. The eleventh season, Survivor: Appalachia, used an "Authority vs. Rebels" cast division, dividing the tribes into their positions of power in life. It was won by Amanda O'Neill, played by Mahiru, in a 5-3-2 vote over Mòrag Ladair and Mami Tomoe, the first Near-Perfect Game in Survivor RP history, as Amanda had zero elimination votes. Future Seasons In the works for future seasons are: Season 12: Sri Lanka - All-Stars Season 13: Secret - Monsters, Mystics, and Mercenaries Season 14: Secret - Blood vs. Water 2 Season 15: Secret Other Projects Many players of Survivor RP have created their own ORGs, including Danganronpa RP, and a Big Brother series. The first Big Brother season to be connected with Survivor RP was cancelled halfway through because of a spectacular, unauthorized game of Russian Roulette. The second season, unaffiliated with the first, was hosted by Squid in February 2019 and was won by Power, played by Hikki. The third season was hosted by Courtney, then Yuno in May-June 2019. It was won by Misuzu Gundou, played by Ringabel. The fourth season, Big Brother: Kiwami, was hosted by Squid and Ringabel in July-August 2019 and was won by Matt the Radar Technician, played by Aoko. Big Brother RP games count towards the "#-time player" roles in the Hub. Trivia * Kamina, Martin, and Squid are the only players who have competed in all seasons except for the ones they hosted. * Scoops was the only player to compete in all five preboot seasons. * Sleepy and Mutsu are the only two players to finish in last place more than once. ** Both of them were voted off first in one season, while in another, they finished in 24th due to a re-entry twist. Carter Brooks lost the first Redemption Island duel after being voted off second, while Kurisu Makise left the game before she got the chance to re-enter via the Grimm tribe after being voted off third. * The gender ratios for each season include: ** Everglades: 10 Male / 10 Female ** Romania: 14 Male / 10 Female ** Moon Islands: 13 Male / 9 Female ** Nahanni: 12 Male / 12 Female ** Galápagos: 9 Male / 15 Female ** Greece: 16 Male / 8 Female ** Wild West: 14 Male / 9 Female / 1 Non-binary ** Italy: 15 Male / 9 Female ** Japan: 14 Male / 9 Female / 1 Non-binary ** Black Forest: 16 Male / 7 Female / 1 Ambiguous ** Appalachia: 17 Male / 7 Female ** Sri Lanka: 12 Male / 11 Female / 1 Non-binary * There has not been a winner in any season, before and after the reboot, to play a "Perfect Game." The first to do so will receive a special role in the Hub server. ** The closest a winner has ever been was Amanda O'Neill in Appalachia, who won having received zero elimination votes, though her Final Tribal Council was not unanimous. Category:Survivor RP